Talk:Katie Sugden - List of appearances
I am going to be editing this page for the next few days to ensure all of Katie's appearances are recorded on this page. So, please don't undo any of what I do! (Dionhosseini801) :I was planning to add 2007 for Katie later tonight. Will I just leave that to you? Aks6609 (talk) 15:43, October 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Also where are you getting your info for episodes that we don't currently have cast lists for and what does the episodes with two question marks next to them mean? Aks6609 (talk) 15:56, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :::The episodes with the 2 question marks next to them means that the episode page doesn't have the regular cast list so I wouldn't know if she appeared in the episode or not. But, I will change that once I have found out using reliable resources to find out if she did. I'm only going to do 2001 episode appearances today. You can do the 2007 appearances later tonight! (Dionhosseini801) ::::I think that it is better that we catalog the appearances that we are sure about and with the appearances that we aren't sure about we put an (??) next to the episode date. It's better this way, because at least we have some information as to whether she appeared in certain episodes of that year in the List Of Appearances page (Dionhosseini801) :::::You cannot leave it the way it is with red links, question marks and incorrect appearances. Aks6609 (talk) 19:32, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::There are no red marks now. However, you can identify the guaranteed appearances with the ones without question marks. I think that it is better that we include all of the guaranteed and potential appearances. Also, it will make it a million times more easier when finishing editing this section of the page. This may sound like a stupid question, but do you have any ideas for potentially good resources for finding out which characters appeared in which episodes (Dionhosseini801) :::::::It cannot stay the way it is with the question marks. There's not really any good resources for cast lists anymore, only the cast lists at ends of episodes. ITN source used to be good but it was shut down. Aks6609 (talk) 02:16, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::I'm trying to add the cast lists to the question marked episodes. I'm going to ask around for the July 2001 ones as I don't have those. Maybe with the question marked ones, to keep track of episodes Katie potentially appears in, comment them out: - Danielroxheaps 03:02, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::I think that for the time being we should keep the question marks in 2001 appearances for Katie Sugden as it would make it easier to edit. But I will agree never to do the question mark thing ever again, but in this case since it has already started, we may as well keep the question marks until we finish Katie Sugden's appearances for 2001 and then we can get rid of the entire "question mark process" (Dionhosseini801) ::::I can't do the rest right now, in case you wanted to here's some of the missing episodes: *26th Oct *29th Oct *13th Dec *14th Dec *17th Dec - Danielroxheaps 03:39, October 5, 2018 (UTC)